Network communication protocol is a set of specifications for ensuring network operation. With the diversification of network applications, more threats would be faced by the network, including leaking secret data, destroying data integrity, camouflaging identify and refusing a service supply. In order to alleviate those network threats, a network security protocol is proposed by researchers, for pertinently alleviating a network threat faced by a specific network communication protocol at a protocol level. In some existing solutions, security capacity is taken into consideration in the process of evolving and designing of a network communication protocol, and a network security communication protocol is initially inserted into the network communication protocol as requisite content.
To alleviate security threats faced by the network, technologies, such as encryption, integrity checking, signature and key exchange, are inevitably applied in the network security communication protocol, that is, a symmetric cryptographic algorithm and an asymmetric cryptographic algorithm are used.
In addition, main security threats faced by different network communication protocols have a similarity, and therefore different network communication security protocols also have a similarity. Security technologies under a same one technology architecture may be used by some of network communication protocols, therefore a series of network security protocols with many similar characteristics are proposed, and a series of network security products with many similar characteristics are proposed.
Before being put into use, all products meeting corresponding network security protocol should pass a corresponding network security protocol testing, in order to ensure the accuracy of protocol implementation and the interoperability of network products. Currently, the network security protocol testing is generally implemented by a method for analyzing a capture packet. A testing platform first captures a data packet received and transmitted by related devices (including a tested device) when executing the network security protocol, and then analyzes the captured data packet. This testing method cannot fully value and use common characteristics of current network security protocols, and each developed network security protocol testing platform is only applicable for a specific network security protocol and a conformity product thereof, that is, different testing systems are developed for testing different network security protocols, thereby decreasing development efficiency and increasing development cost.